El Alba tras la Noche
by Alwin
Summary: Seis años después de la muerte de Daenerys, la paz perdura en Poniente. Jon Nieve vive feliz su destierro Más Allá del Muro pero los ecos del pasado harán que los caminos de los hermanos Stark vuelvan a cruzarse y alguien del pasado de Arya será el responsable de ello.
1. Refugio Invernal

**Tras el final de la serie de Juego de Tronos me quedaron algunas espinillas pendientes, como saber qué fue de los hermanos Stark, sobre todo de Jon Nieve, desterrado al Norte del Muro, y de nuestra aventurera Arya, por lo que decidí hacer mi propio "Epilogo" a la serie, que acabó derivando en esta historia en la que resuelvo algunas de mis propias incógnitas sin resolver. Mi historia coge algunos retazos y datos obtenidos de los libros, pero siempre siguiendo con coherencia las tramas de la serie de televisión. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Refugio Invernal

La joven salió al patio para terminar de aprovisionar el caballo y hacer las últimas comprobaciones a la montura antes de partir. De pronto una inmensa mata de pelo pasó a su lado y cayó pesadamente sobre el lomo del caballo.

\- Te hará falta -aseguró el Hermano Juramentado que acababa de aparecer a su lado.

\- Me parece que voy suficientemente abrigada -objetó la chica observando la tupida capa mientras se ajustaba la que ya llevaba puesta. El obsequio del Hermano parecía estar hecho de varias capas de pieles de oso y lobo.

\- Para lugares como Arbolblanco o el Torreón de Craster, tal vez. Pero Refugio Invernal está mucho más al norte, más allá del Puño de los Primeros Hombres. Allá arriba jamás verás una brizna de hierba. Nunca deshiela.

No le quedó más remedio que cerrar la boca y asentir. De nada servía discutir. Lo que quería era marcharse lo antes posible. Echó un vistazo en rededor. Llevaba tres días en el Castillo Negro. Había pensado que ese sería el fin de su viaje, pero un cambio de planes había hecho de Refugio Invernal su nuevo destino. El nuevo asentamiento que el Pueblo Libre había levantado durante los últimos seis años. Al parecer, un pueblo "de verdad". Con casas de piedra y muralla. Según había oído, al ritmo que crecía y prosperaba, en pocas décadas tendría la misma cantidad de habitantes que Invernalia. Y era el asentamiento humano más septentrional de la Historia de Poniente. Inconscientemente sujetó con fuerza su nueva prenda.

\- Es un largo viaje. Hay pequeñas aldeas durante el camino -el Hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos, dando sus últimos consejos para el viaje-. Insisto en que deberías esperar a que cruce algún mercader.

\- No, ya te he dicho que no me importa viajar sola -dijo la joven.

\- Como quieras.

Echó un último vistazo al Castillo Negro antes de seguir al Hermano Juramentado hacia el pasadizo que la llevaría Más Allá del Muro.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon Nieve contemplaba el horizonte mientras el viento helado le azotaba el rostro. Desde allá arriba podía contemplarlo todo: las montañas nevadas de los Colmillos Helados, el Bosque Encantado, el Puño de los Primeros Hombres, diminuto en la lejanía y, a unas decenas de metros a sus pies… su hogar. Desde lo alto del peñón podía contemplar Refugio Invernal en su totalidad. Aquel lugar era su sitio favorito de la fortaleza. Le encantaba subir y reflexionar a solas. El frío le aclaraba las ideas. Rebuscó entre sus ropas el rollo de pergamino que el Maestre Erwin le había entregado apenas un rato antes. Observó un instante el lobo huargo del sello antes de romperlo y desenrollar el pergamino. Leyó rápidamente la misiva y sonrió. Eran buenas noticias. De pronto el sonido del Cuerno lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacía la entrada de la ciudad y vio a un pequeño grupo que acababa de llegar. A pesar de la lejanía, distinguió una cabellera rojiza y un lobo huargo del mismo color. Sonrió. Tormund había vuelto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Había sido una suerte encontrarse con aquel grupo de Salvajes liderados por Tormund Mata Gigantes y su loba huargo de guardaespaldas. Si no fuera por ellos, que regresaban a Refugio Invernal tras una expedición de caza de varios días, puede que hubiera pasado de largo la fortaleza. Ella tenía en mente ver un pequeño pueblo rodeado por una muralla de piedra, como la del Castillo Negro. Pero lo que no esperaba era que la ciudad estuviera oculta tras una increíble muralla de hielo. No era el Muro, pero era bastante más alta y gruesa que los muros que protegían Invernalia. Lo único que se divisaba del poblado desde el exterior era una especie de peñón en el que uno de sus lados era un acantilado. Un lugar muy estratégico para levantar el asentamiento. Ese peñón les ofrecía visión de muchas leguas a la redonda.

Arribar a la ciudad fue como su llegada al Castillo Negro. Un cuerno sonó una sola vez, anunciando el regreso de los cazadores. Incluso las puertas de la ciudad eran como las del Muro. La muralla era lo suficientemente ancha para albergar tres puertas reforzadas para proteger la entrada a la ciudad, aunque parecía que solo utilizaban la exterior. Las otras dos estaban abiertas. La visión del lugar le hizo abrir la boca ligeramente. Esperaba encontrarse un grupo de pequeñas casas apelotonadas a los pies de un pequeño castillo, pero no había ningún castillo, y el lugar no era apelotonado en absoluto. La muralla se extendía más allá de lo que alcanzaba la vista, y el extenso terreno, idéntico al que se extendía extramuros, estaba salpicado de distintos tipos de viviendas y edificios. Tiendas de pieles típicas de los salvajes se entremezclaban con pequeñas y sencillas casas de piedra, que contrastaban con construcciones más… "civilizadas". Desde el lugar que se encontraba podía divisar un par de casas más complejas, una posada y una especie de edificios con unos extraños tejados acristalados. Escuchaba un arroyo discurriendo cerca de allí y un par de bosquecillos daban al lugar la impresión de ser un micromundo amurallado en lugar de un pueblo fortificado.

\- Has hecho un largo viaje. Entra y come algo caliente -le dijo Tormund a la entrada de la posada-. Regresaré enseguida.

\- Gracias -sonrió ella.

Jon Nieve ya estaba llegando al centro de la aldea cuando divisó a Tormund hablando con el Maestre Erwin. Este señaló en su dirección. El pelirrojo alzó la vista. Sonrió al ver a su amigo aproximándose y caminó a su encuentro.

\- ¿Habéis vuelto todos de una pieza? -preguntó Jon sonriendo mientras intercambiaban un rápido abrazo.

\- Sanos y salvos.

\- No habéis tardado.

\- Tuvimos suerte -Tormund le miró interrogante-. Erwin me ha dicho que has recibido un cuervo de Invernalia. ¿todo bien?

\- Sí, todo bien. Muy bien. Sansa vendrá pronto a visitar Refugio Invernal.

\- ¿En serio? -Tormund alzó las cejas, sorprendido-. No me imagino a la _Reina del Invierno _aquí arriba. Debe echarte mucho de menos si viene hasta el fin del mundo a verte.

Jon sonrió, deseando que ese fuese realmente el motivo de la visita de su hermana.

\- Hablando de venir hasta el fin del mundo… En la posada hay alguien que ha venido a verte.

Jon le miró, intrigado, pero Tormund no dijo más. Caminaron juntos hacia la posada. Al aproximarse Jon distinguió a una mujer joven atando la brida de su caballo a un poste. Saltaba a la vista que era forastera, pues no iba vestida con la típica ropa de pieles de los Salvajes, como la que el mismo llevaba. Tenía el cabello oscuro, peinado sobre un hombro en una larga trenza algo deshecha por el largo viaje, con algunos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro de tez clara.

La joven levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en Jon. Sus miradas se encontraron y Jon quedó paralizado al reconocerla.

\- ¿Arya?

Los ojos de Jon se humedecieron de emoción. Tenía la impresión de llevar mucho más de seis años sin ver a su hermana. Fue en el momento en que se despidieron en el muelle de Desembarco del Rey cuando se dio cuenta que, con la inminente llegada del Rey de la Noche y posteriormente la continuidad de la guerra de Daenerys por conseguir el Trono de Hierro, apenas había estado con Arya ni dos semanas en Invernalia y unos minutos en Desembarco del Rey. "_Podrás venir a verme al Muro"_ le había dicho, creyendo que aquella despedida era más bien un nuevo comienzo. Pero… _"No puedo. No voy a volver al Norte"_. Aquella respuesta, en cambio, había sentenciado el momento como un final. _"¿Llevas tu Aguja contigo?" _preguntó resignado. _"Siempre" _. Le consolaba saber que Arya llevaba consigo una parte de él. Pero él no tenía nada suyo. Solo recuerdos de una lejana infancia, pues aquellas dos semanas juntos no habían tenido tiempo a nada. No habían hablado. No de verdad. ¿Dónde había estado los siete años que habían pasado desde que dejó Invernalia hasta que volvieron a encontrarse? ¿Qué había ocurrido en ese tiempo? ¿Cómo se había convertido en la mejor guerrera de Poniente? ¿Cómo había llegado la niña parlanchina y curiosa que él recordaba a convertirse en una mujer callada y de inquietante mirada escrutadora? En aquellas dos semanas… no habían tenido tiempo de ser hermanos.

Ella se avalanzó hacia sus brazos, visiblemente emocionada también. Jon la abrazó con fuerza. Se separaron un instante para mirarse. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos y los dos sonrieron. Jon la besó en la frente y la abrazó de nuevo. No quería soltarla. Sentía que si lo hacía desaparecería otros seis años de nuevo.

Cuando al fin se separaron se miraron sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué diantres haces aquí arriba Arya?

\- Ya sabes, viajar a los confines del mundo es lo mío.

\- No hemos sabido de ti en seis años…

\- Lo se…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jon no dejó que Arya se instalara en la posada y en su lugar la guió hacia su casa, a solo unos metros de allí.

\- ¿Qué son aquellos edificios? -preguntó la chica, señalando los edificios con tejado acristalado que había divisado al llegar.

\- Son los corrales y los invernaderos.

\- ¿Invernaderos? -preguntó Arya, desconcertada.

Jon se detuvo para mirarla y sonrió.

\- Veo que no has estado en Invernalia -comentó. Arya negó con la cabeza-. Hay bastantes invernaderos ahora allí.

\- ¿Pero qué son?

\- Esos edificios sirven para cultivar -Arya lo miró incrédula. Jon rió-. Creo que yo puse la misma cara cuando Tyrion me sugirió cultivar trigo en el interior de un edificio. ¿Ves el tejado acristalado?

\- Ajá.

\- El cristal deja entrar la luz y el calor del sol, pero no deja que salga. El lugar mantiene una temperatura adecuada para el cultivo, y la luz del sol alimenta las plantas para que crezcan.

\- ¿Puedo verlos?

Jon iba a posponerlo para otro momento, pero asumió que la curiosidad de Arya era más fuerte que su necesidad de descansar tras un largo viaje. Quizá no había cambiado tanto después de todo. La guió hasta el conjunto de edificios. Tres terminados, un cuarto en construcción. Abrió la puerta del primero y entraron. Se encontraron en una oscura estancia, una especie de pequeño vestíbulo. Jon cerró la puerta exterior.

\- Esto es lo que llamamos el cuarto de transición. Si abriéramos la puerta directamente al invernadero bajaría mucho de golpe la temperatura. Aquí arriba el calor vale más que el oro.

Arya asintió. La verdad es que ya hacía unos días que se había dado cuenta que las tierras Más allá del Muro eran mucho más frías que en el Norte.

Jon abrió la puerta que conducía al interior del invernadero. Arya parpadeó, asombrada. El lugar era una gigantesca estancia, de altos e inclinados techos acristalados. Ni una sola pared separaba el lugar en estancias más pequeñas. El suelo era de tierra, pues no había sido edificado, y un manto de trigo se extendía de lado a lado del lugar.

\- ¡Vaya!

Se quitó los guantes y la capa que le habían regalado en el Muro y se metió entre el trigo, acariciando los cereales con las manos al pasar. Se volvió hacia Jon, con una sonrisa perpleja.

\- Esto… Es increíble. ¡Es cómo estar de pronto en el sur!

Jon rió.

\- Ya. Bueno, es el contraste con la temperatura de fuera. En realidad no hace más calor que en un verano del Norte, que no es mucho. Pero suficiente para cultivar.

\- Ya veo.

\- El Pueblo Libre detesta trabajar en este sitio. Les agobia la temperatura.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo construyeron?

Jon contempló el lugar y suspiró.

\- Entienden que esto mejora su calidad de vida. Antes apenas había vegetales en su dieta. Ven con sus propios ojos como sus hijos crecen más fuertes, y eso les basta.

Arya asintió, contemplando el lugar. Se volvió hacia Jon.

\- Enséñame más.

Jon le mostró el otro invernadero, que contenía varios tipos de hortalizas en distintas etapas de crecimiento.

El tercero era un corral, en el que los animales habitaban a una temperatura agradable. Aquel sí lo tenían compartimentado. Jon le iba mostrando todo. Gallinas ponedoras por un lado, cerdos por otro, y cabras al fondo.

\- Tenemos otro invernadero en construcción. Estos se nos están quedando cortos a medida que crece el pueblo.

Jon le explicó que a pesar de lo remoto del lugar, los habitantes habían aumentado, pues años atrás habían necesitado ayuda de habitantes del Norte para levantar la ciudad, pues la mayoría de los Salvajes carecía de conocimientos de construcción que fueran más complejos que levantar una pequeña casa de una sola habitación. Por lo que Sansa le había enviado a Jon algunos constructores, más adelante Herreros, Carpinteros…

\- Vinieron para un trabajo temporal, sobre todo para enseñar al Pueblo Libre, pero la mayoría quisieron quedarse. Muchos fueron al Norte a buscar a su familia y se asentaron aquí, para disgusto de Sansa.

\- ¿Por qué? -Arya no lograba comprender que aquellos Norteños hubieran abandonado su tierra para unirse a los Salvajes, los cuales habían sido sus enemigos durante siglos. A pesar de todos los pactos que Jon había hecho con el Pueblo Libre en su etapa como Rey del Norte, el pueblo Norteño nunca había llegado a aceptarlos del todo.

\- Porque aquí viven mejor.

Su hermana lo miró, escéptica. Jon sonrió y comenzó a explicarle.

\- El Pueblo Libre no reconoce clases sociales. No tenemos reyes ni nobles… ni plebeyos. Aquí no existe la moneda, por lo que no hay ricos ni pobres. En Refugio Invernal no verás un solo mendigo. Aquí todos trabajamos por el bien común. Es cierto que aquí arriba si no tienes cuidado puedes morir de frío, pero nunca morirás de hambre.

Arya miró a su alrededor durante un rato, pensativa. Luego miró a Jon con una enigmática sonrisa.

\- Me gusta.

Jon le mostró el resto del pueblo mientras le explicaba el funcionamiento de la vida en el lugar. Exceptuando a contadas personas que tenían un oficio específico, como el herrero, el Maestre y algunos constructores, los demás iban rotando las labores diarias.

Señaló a Arya donde estaba el molino, en la colina que subía al Peñón, y después entraron en una gran construcción de planta baja. Aquel lugar también tenía "cuarto de transición".

\- La mayoría de los edificios los tienen -explicó Jon al ver la mirada de confusión que le dirigía su hermana.

Entraron en una amplia estancia caldeada por un par de chimeneas. Varias mesas largas y bancos amueblaban el lugar y desde una puerta al fondo les llegaba el delicioso aroma a comida cocinándose. A Arya le recordó al Gran Salón de Invernalia. Jon debió de leerle el pensamiento, pues le dijo que también llamaban a aquel lugar El Gran Salón. Allí hacían la mayoría del Pueblo Libre sus comidas diarias, tenían sus reuniones importantes y celebraban sus ocasiones especiales.

Finalmente llegaron a una casa de piedra de dos plantas. Por varias chimeneas salía el humo del hogar. Entraron al vestíbulo de transición, donde, tras cerrar la puerta del exterior, el aire ya no les congelaba las fosas nasales al respirar. Jon se quitó las enormes botas peludas que llevaba y se puso unas más livianas de cuero, como las que ella misma llevaba.

\- Será mejor que entremos y te calientes junto al fuego, antes de que pierdas los dedos de los pies.


	2. El Último Dragón

**En este capítulo ahondamos un poco en el pasado del que, sin que apenas se le mencionara, puede que sea el personaje más importante de Juego de Tronos: Rhaegar Targaryen. Me dio pena que en la serie no se hablara más de este personaje, cuyas acciones tuvieron increíbles repercusiones en la historia de Poniente. Todo cuanto se relata sobre este personaje es basado en información sacada de los libros, con alguna licencia personal jaja. NOTA: Aún no me he leído la saga, pero soy gran fan de la Wiki Fandom y de los geniales resúmenes del Youtuber Kai47. Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 2. El Último Dragón.

Jon abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar. La recibió una única y acogedora estancia en la que convivían una sala de estar, con dos sillones frente a la chimenea encendida, un comedor formado por una mesa y varias sillas y una pequeña cocina, con las ascuas de los fogones aún ardiendo, listas para su uso. Unas escaleras de caracol llevaban al piso superior. Realmente la casa tenía una temperatura muy agradable. Las paredes del interior de la casa estaban forradas de madera, en lugar de tener a la vista la piedra de la pared, cosa que llamó su atención.

Arya se sacó los guantes y la capa y se sentó junto al fuego. Jon puso ante ella un pequeño taburete. Se sacó las botas y puso encima los pies, al calor del hogar.

\- Gracias -sonrió a su hermano.

Contempló la casa. Toda ella olía a Jon, como su alcoba en Invernalia cuando eran niños. Se sentía en casa. En una estantería sobre la chimenea había una serie de libros. Desde donde se encontraba Arya alcanzó a leer el título de algunos de ellos. _Fuego y Sangre, Danza de Dragones, Dinastía Targaryen, _entre otros.

Jon siguió su mirada. Arya le miró, interrogante.

\- Este último año he estado indagando algo más sobre Rheagar y mis antepasados Targaryen -contempló los libros y suspiró-. Saber más de_ él. _

Arya lo contempló, con sentimientos encontrados. Una parte de ella sentía que el hecho de que Jon indagara sobre sus raíces Targaryen hacía que se alejara un poco de los Stark. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era absurdo. Jon tenía alma Stark como el que más. Por otra parte, entendía que Jon quisiera llenar los huecos que siempre había tenido presentes en su vida y saber algo más sobre su… padre. Era extraño y dolía un poco al pensarlo, pero la realidad era que por muy Stark que fuera, Jon llevaba también la sangre de Rheagar Targaryen, del mismo modo que ella tenía sangre de los Tully.

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

Jon soltó un pequeño suspiro de frustración.

\- No tan bien como querría. Es cierto que he averiguado muchas cosas sobre él que no aprendimos de niños con el Maestre Luwin, pero nada que me haga sentir una conexión especial con él -miró a su hermana con cierta expresión de culpabilidad.

\- Jon… se que amabas a Padre tanto como cualquiera de nosotros, y que lo sigues haciendo. Pero no debes sentirte culpable por querer averiguar cosas sobre tu… padre -titubeó Arya-. Eres y siempre serás mi hermano. Eres hijo de Ned Stark tanto como yo, pero también de Rheagar Targaryen.

\- Gracias Arya -susurró Jon. No había sido consciente de cuánto necesitaba oír esas palabras hasta que las oyó.

\- ¿Y bien? -carraspeó la chica para tratar de disminuir un poco la intensidad de aquel momento-. Instrúyeme. ¿Qué has averiguado sobre Rheagar Targaryen?

Jon se sentó frente al fuego junto a ella, dispuesto a contarle todo cuanto sabía sobre aquel al que apodaban El Último Dragón.

\- Rheagar no nació en Desembarco del Rey, si no en Refugio Estival, la residencia que la Corona tenía más al sur, casi donde confluyen las fronteras de Las Tierras de Las Tormentas, El Dominio y Dorne. Nació la misma noche del Gran Incendio que destruyó la fortaleza.

Arya comprendió entonces por qué no recordaba haber oído hablar de aquel lugar. Natural, si se había quemado hasta los cimientos unos treinta años antes de que ella naciera.

\- Esa noche murieron, además de varios miembros de la corte, el Comandante de la Guardia Real (Ser Duncan el Alto), el heredero al trono (el Príncipe Duncan Targaryen) y el bisabuelo de Rheagar, el entonces Rey Aegon V -Jon dedicó un momento al recuerdo del Maestre Aemon y en cuánto debió afectarle aquella tragedia que había matado a su hermano menor, al que tanto apreciaba-. Y allí nació él, entre el humo y las cenizas.

》En todos los libros describen su personalidad como si hubiera nacido de luto, siempre con la sombra de Refugio Estival sobre él, pues parece que tenía un carácter melancólico. ¿Qué? -se detuvo, al ver que Arya le miraba con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Dices no encontrar ninguna conexión con él? Solo has referido una frase sobre su modo de ser y yo ya hallo similitudes ¿En serio no lo ves?

\- ¿Te parezco melancólico?

Arya carraspeó para contener una carcajada.

\- Siento decirte que siempre has sido la personificación de la melancolía. Siempre había pensado que se debía a tu situación en Invernalia entre los Stark. Pero mira, por lo visto es algo que se lleva en la sangre -añadió con sorna.

Jon lo pensó un instante y al fin rió, por lo absurdo del hallazgo.

\- Tal vez -convino.

\- En fin. Continúa.

Jon fue relatando la historia de Rheagar Targaryen, que había ido reconstruyendo a pedazos, a base de relatos de libros.

Rheagar era siempre descrito como alto y atractivo, con voz de hierro, cabello de plata y ojos violetas, rasgos típicos Targaryen. Era considerado una persona perfecta. Un hombre sumamente inteligente y excelente en todo lo que se proponía, un músico talentoso y un gran caballero. De niño leía convulsivamente y en su juventud se convirtió en un gran caballero, a pesar de que inicialmente no se inclinaba por las artes de combate. Sin embargo, según se decía, algo debió de encontrar en sus libros que despertó su interés de exceder las expectativas en ese campo.

Tuvo cuatro hermanos pequeños que no sobrevivieron a la infancia, hasta que nació Viserys, cuando él tenía ya diecisiete años, edad en la que fue armado Caballero.

Le gustaba visitar las ruinas de Refugio Estival, solo, con su arpa como única compañía y cuando regresaba siempre traía nuevas canciones, de tal belleza que las mujeres lloraban al escucharlo.

Era duro y reservado, tanto que tuvo muy pocos amigos íntimos. Arthur Dayne, la Espada del Alba, era su amigo más cercano.

\- Vaya… Padre mató al mejor amigo de Rhaegar -murmuró Arya-. A veces el destino es tan enrevesado…

\- No tanto como el hecho de que nuestro abuelo fuera asesinado por mi otro abuelo.

\- Ya…

\- A partir de ahí no hay mucho que no nos enseñara el Maestre Luwin. Rheagar se casó con Ellia Martell. El Rey Loco no acudió a la boda, ni permitió que el pequeño Viserys lo hiciera. Se asentó en Rocadragón con Ellia, lejos de la corte, hecho que levantó los rumores de que planeaba derrocar a su padre. Tuvieron dos hijos, Rhaenys y Aegon -Jon frunció el ceño, al igual que Arya en ese momento.

\- No me había parado antes a pensar mucho en ello pero, ¿por qué os pondría a los dos el mismo nombre?

Jon sacudió la cabeza.

\- Yo también me lo he preguntado -murmuró. Se quedó unos instantes pensativo y luego se puso en pie, desperezándose-. Meses antes de nacer Aegon fue cuando se celebró el famoso torneo en Harrenhall en el que Rheagar entregó las rosas invernales a mi madre.

Arya no pasó por alto la naturalidad con la que Jon llamaba _madre_ a Lyanna. Pero en ningún momento se había referido a Rheagar como su padre. Aunque Jon parecía haber aceptado la observación de Arya de que tanto Ned como Rheagar eran su padre, parecía incapaz de nombrar a una persona por un nombre que siempre había tenido dueño para él.

\- Poco tiempo después debió ser cuando se fugaron juntos y estalló la Rebelión de Robert.

Jon suspiró y se volvió a sentar.

\- Aún no se como se conocieron y enamoraron -comentó sonriendo con melancolía-. Espero que Bran me cuente algo al respecto en su próximo Cuervo. Le pregunté si podía averiguar algunas cosas -añadió-. Mientras tanto… tal vez averiguaría algo más si consiguiera traducir pronto el diario…

\- ¿Qué?

Ante la expresión desconcertada de Arya, este cogió de la estantería un viejo libro encuadernado en cuero negro y se lo puso en el regazo.

\- Es uno de los diarios del Maestre Aemon. Los encontré en el Castillo Negro hace un tiempo. Hay más, pero este es de la época en que vivía Rheagar y su nombre aparece escrito con frecuencia. Al parecer mantenían correspondencia -frunció levemente el ceño al ver que Arya no parecía prestarle mucha atención, estaba más interesada en hojear el libro-. Pero no he podido leerlo. Está escrito en Alto Valyrio. Oportunamente las lenguas no son la especialidad del Maestre Erwin -comentó con ironía-. Debe ser el único Maestre de Poniente que no sabe Alto Valyrio -murmuró para sí. Mientras tanto Arya iba pasando las hojas del diario. Jon la vio detenerse en la página que él había señalado con una marca como la primera en la que aparecía el nombre de Rheagar-. Pero supongo que era el único lo bastante temerario como para venirse a vivir Más Allá del Muro…

\- _"_Hoy los Dioses han puesto mis votos a prueba nuevamente -comenzó a leer Arya, ante la estupefacción de Jon-. Con mucho pesar recibí las noticias que los Cuervos traían del Sur. Una terrible tragedia ha devastado Refugio Estival, terminado con la vida de Egg… -Arya se detuvo al alzar la vista y percatarse que Jon la miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

\- ¿Hablas… Alto Valyrio?

Arya se ruborizó ligeramente.

\- Aprendí un poco en Braavos.

\- ¿_Un poco_? -objetó Jon al ver la facilidad con la que Arya traducía las palabras del Maestre Aemon-. ¿Quién te enseñó?

Arya meditó sus palabras. Suponía que _Nadie_ no sería una buena respuesta para Jon.

\- Un sacerdote de la Casa de Blanco y Negro.

Jon asintió, recordando que aún había muchas cosas que Arya debía contarle. Le hizo un gesto para que continuase.

_Hoy los Dioses han puesto mis votos a prueba nuevamente. Con mucho pesar recibí las noticias que los Cuervos traían del Sur. Una terrible tragedia ha devastado Refugio Estival, terminado con la vida de Egg. La locura de nuestra familia parece no conocer límites. Tantos años viviendo entre el pueblo llano al servicio de Ser Duncan no pudieron evitar que finalmente la semilla de la locura creciera en él. Esa idea suya, de que solo con Dragones lograría el apoyo incondicional de los Señores de Poniente a sus Reformas, acabó por convertirse en una obsesión. Debí verlo entonces, pero una parte de mi se negaba a hacerlo. ¿Quién imaginaría que trataría hacer eclosionar huevos de dragón? Lo único que ha logrado ha sido su propia muerte y la de aquellos que no tuvieron la dicha de huir a tiempo._

_En medio de esta tragedia, mi sobrina nieta Raella se puso de parto, trayendo a este mundo al primogénito de Aerys, un varón al que han llamado Rhaegar. Los hechos que rodean este nacimiento me inquietan y fascinan a partes iguales. Según la Profecía, Azor Ahai renacerá entre la sal y el humo. ¿Será posible que, como vaticinaba nuestra familia, el Príncipe que fue Prometido haya nacido de la estirpe Targaryen? Los indicios apuntan a ello, pues el pequeño ha nacido entre el humo de Refugio Estival y la sal de las lágrimas que derramamos por los muertos. Que el niño haya sido nombrado Rhaegar, un nombre nunca utilizado en la familia Targaryen hasta donde tenemos conocimiento, también resulta un tanto revelador. Lo hace Único. _

_Mi sobrino Jaehaerys, el ahora Rey, dice a menudo que la grandeza y la locura son dos caras de una misma moneda, y que cada vez que un Targaryen nace, los dioses lanzan una moneda al aire y el mundo contiene la respiración para ver de que lado caerá. Puede que lleve razón. _

_Mi hermano y su primogénito han muerto, el Reino tiene nuevo Rey, y lo único que yo me pregunto en estos instantes es de qué lado habrá caído la moneda de Rhaegar._

Cuando terminó de leer ese pasaje Arya y Jon se miraron. Ambos tenían la sensación de haber sido transportados a otro lugar a través de las palabras del Maestre Aemon.

\- Eso que dijo el Maestre Aemon… -comenzó Arya lentamente-. Lo de Azor Ahai. Creo haberlo oído antes…

Jon asintió.

\- Melisandre -Jon comenzó a pasear lentamente delante de la chimenea-. Hasta donde yo se, los sacerdotes del Dios de Luz profetizaban el regreso de la Larga Noche, cosa que ocurrió, y según esa profecía Azor Ahai renacería para derrotar al Rey de La Noche.

\- Pero al Rey de la Noche lo maté yo. ¿Quiere eso decir que yo soy Azor Ahai? -preguntó perpleja.

\- No lo sé. No entiendo de Profecías. Lo único que se es que solo traen problemas. Melisandre hizo cosas horribles en su afán por interpretarlas.

\- La Mujer Roja… Creo que fue a Thoros de Myr y Berig Dondarrion a quienes oí hablar de Azor Ahai.

\- ¿Cuándo conociste tú a Thoros?

\- Creo que antes que tú -Arya le dedicó una media sonrisa a su hermano. Tenía mucho que contarle. Empezó a hojear y pasar páginas del diario-. Todo esto… Nada, escribe sobre cosas de la Guardia de la Noche y del Castillo Negro. Hay que decir que no escribía muy a menudo.

\- No me extraña. Sin caminantes blancos al acecho la vida en el Muro es muy monótona. Además, como Maestre del Castillo Negro él ya dejaba constancia diaria de todo cuanto se hacía allí. Este es un diario personal. Uno de muchos.

Arya le fue leyendo aquellas entradas donde se mencionaba a Rhaegar. El Maestre mantenía correspondencia más o menos regular con su sobrina nieta Rhaella, a la que, al parecer, preguntaba mucho por el pequeño príncipe. Las conclusiones del Maestre fueron que Rhaegar era un muchacho que crecía fuerte y sano, de carácter muy introvertido, muy inteligente y observador. Rhaegar pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo, devorando cualquier libro que tuviese al alcance. Para disgusto de Aerys, el muchacho no mostraba absoluto interés por empezar sus lecciones de combate. Presionaba excesivamente al muchacho sobre ello y se quejaba de que acabaría convertido en Maestre.

Llegados a este punto, el Maestre Aemon escribe sentir mucho interés por el muchacho, y decide empezar a mantener contacto directo con él. Empezaron a intercambiar cuervos, aunque Aemon apenas guardó ninguno. A través de ellos, el Maestre descubre que, gracias a los libros, Rhaegar tenía un nivel de conocimientos y cultura muy altos para su edad. Aemon empezó a recomendarle algunos libros. El chico también poseía un gran talento musical, habiendo enviado al Maestre algunas partituras de piezas compuestas por él mismo, que habían dejado fascinado al anciano.

El siguiente pasaje hizo cambiar el semblante de Arya. Jon le zarandeó el hombro para que le tradujera.

_Al fin el muchacho ha hallado la profecía. De nada servía decírselo yo, debía hallarla por si mismo y sacar sus propias conclusiones. Aunque supongo que recomendarle los libros adecuados ha ayudado a la causa. Su avispada mente lo ha llevado a las mismas conclusiones que a mi: que él es El que fue Prometido, y es su misión traer el Alba cuando la Larga Noche caiga sobre nosotros. A pesar de su juventud, ha asumido con estoicismo su destino y actuado en consecuencia, aceptando instruirse y entrenarse para cuando llegue el momento._

Jon y Arya se miraron, anonadados. Arya empezó a pasar páginas con frenesí. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez sobre las líneas, buscando más información. Jon asomó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Qué más dice? -preguntó con ansiedad.

\- Durante los siguientes años Aemon escribe sobre los progresos de Rhaegar. Aprendía rápido y era muy hábil en combate -levantó cabeza y miró a Jon-. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

\- ¡Sigue! -la apremió su hermano.

Arya pasó las hojas con tanta rapidez que un trozo de pergamino salió volando de entre las páginas y cayó al suelo. Jon lo recogió.

\- Es un Cuervo -dijo al distinguir las marcas que indicaban que una vez había estado enrollado-. ¡Está firmado por Rhaegar!

Arya se lo arrebató de la mano para traducirlo. Se quedó un instante perpleja, con la extraña sensación de que aquella letra tenía algo que le resultaba familiar. Jon le dio un codazo.

_Querido Tío, estábamos errados. Creo que la Profecía no se refería exactamente a mi, si no a mis hijos. Suya es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Ellia quedó muy dañada tras el parto de Aegon, los Maestres no creen probable que vuelva a concebir. No lo comprendo. Tiene que haber uno más. Sé que tiene que haberlo. El dragón tiene tres cabezas._

_Rhaegar _

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, con la mirada perdida, y entonces empezaron a hablar a un mismo tiempo, dando palabras a sus pensamientos.

\- Hacia el final cambió de idea. Creyó que eran sus hijos.

\- ¿A qué se refería con "el dragón tiene tres cabezas"?

\- Creo que es una metáfora -meditó Arya-. Los Targaryen creían que Azor Ahai renacería de su sangre. Puede que Azor Ahai no fuese solo una persona.

\- Te refieres a tres Targaryen…

\- Eso debía de creer Rhaegar. Cuando dice el "dragón", creo que se refiere a Azor Ahai. Al _fuego _que derrotaría al eterno invierno del Rey de la Noche.

\- De acuerdo, pero Ellia no le dio un tercer hijo…

\- No, pero tía Lyanna sí. Tú eres el tercero.

Jon frunció el ceño y miró al techo, pensativo.

\- Vale. Tratemos de aplicar todo esto a los hechos. Al final ni Aemon ni Rhaegar tenían razón, pues sus dos primeros hijos murieron antes de nacer yo.

Arya frunció el ceño y se masajeó las sienes. Se quedó pensativa durante largo rato. Jon no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, nunca había tenido claro hasta que punto creía en Profecías y en el Destino. Cogió el Cuervo y contempló ensimismado la letra de Rhaegar, tratando de encontrar similitudes con la suya. Al cabo de unos minutos Arya rompió el silencio.

\- Sí y no. Efectivamente, fuimos tres los que jugamos un papel indispensable durante La Larga Noche. Daenerys nació con el don que le permitió traer de nuevo Dragones a este mundo. Sin ellos y sin su ejército no habríamos podido contener las huestes del Rey de la Noche. Tú fuiste quien luchó sin descanso para convencer al mundo de que la amenaza era real, y nos preparaste para la batalla. Y yo fui quien mató al Rey de la Noche. Si sacamos a cualquiera de los tres de la ecuación, las cuentas no salen. Lo único que no cuadra es que de los tres soy la única que no tiene sangre Targaryen -añadió bromeando. Se masajeó de nuevo las sienes-. Todo esto me da dolor de cabeza.

\- Y a mi -corroboró Jon, que había permanecido un rato en silencio, meditando en los razonamientos de Arya. Vio a esta bostezar-. Deberías subir y dormir un rato. Debes estar agotada del viaje, y encima yo te hago traducir un libro y te meto en un debate sobre Profecías y conspiraciones.

Arya rió.

\- No importa. Al menos hemos hallado el vínculo que te une a Rhaegar -dijo poniéndose en pie, en medio de otro bostezo. Jon la miró con las cejas alzadas, aunque intuía a qué se refería-. Toda su vida, todo cuanto hizo, giró en torno a destruir al Rey de la Noche -. Se acercó a Jon y le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice-. Como tú.

Jon sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Le indicó cual era su dormitorio y Arya comenzó a subir las escaleras con intención de descansar un rato.

\- Arya -se volvió al escuchar a Jon-. Gracias.

Ella le sonrió y continuó subiendo, no sin antes ver que Jon seguía sosteniendo la carta de Rhaegar, con los ojos húmedos y una leve sonrisa.


End file.
